User blog:WildAmarok/Happy New Year and Confessions
Hello everyone who may still somewhat visit this site! I hope that you've had a happy New Year and a great holiday! Unfortunately, I have to be honest, this New Year I think that it's safe to say that the RP has officially died, and that some, if not most, of the blame certainly falls on me. There are two main reasons I'm not on as much anymore. Time and a lack of motivation. For those who didn't know, I am in college right now. As such my free time has been severally cut as classes and working has increased for me over the last year and longer. I'm actually on a volunteer job right now on an island. And then there have been certain family issues involving deaths and other such stuff that has cut into what else I have left. This year has not been easy and I'm sorry that it affected this RP in such a way. Motivation wise, I just don't have it anymore. I touched on this in my comic mention, but I really have lost motivation to do this right now. Just seeing the RP wither and die and everything fall along with loosing so many memories in the site; it hit hard. And honestly it's made Wings of Fire sort of, well, loose it's luster. I love it and I love this RP for what it is, but there's also the fact that this just feels like a sad reminder sometimes of the fact that it isn't the same. That we lost a lot when the site went down. And, if I'm honest, even though my free time has been so cut, if I was really motivated I would still make the time. I would try harder than I have and I'm sorry that I'm not. If whoever is still left here is still interested in RPing, I will try and be more active this year. I can't promise the activity I once had, but I can make a better effort to be here more often that I was the last year. Even if the RP has truly died and no one RPs anymore, you can still reach me by mail and I will try to post pictures and sketches on here and try and make the pages actual pages. Might be months between things, but I'll still lurk around. And yes, I am working on the comic and you can always bug me to say "Hey, can I see anything from the comic?", especially since everyone here is such a huge part of it. So yeah, not the best start to a new year and I'm sorry. But there is always a chance to make the next year better and I'm hoping everyone is doing well. If you need anything email me or message me on here. And if I don't respond soon enough, just start bugging me, I may have missed the email or got so wrapped up in other things that I forgot to respond. May you all have a great New Year! Amarok Category:Blog posts